Surviving High School
by Zero's girl 4 life
Summary: IATQO sequel.The gang reunites in high school.Tweety moves and gets an awesome life changing opportunity.Can she have a life altering career,keep her boyfriend,and survive high school drama?Or will the stress make her revert back to her juvenile ways?R
1. First Day Of School

Chapter 1:

First Day of School

'_I just want you close, where you can stay forever. You can be sure_-' the alarm went off.

A groping hand emerged from under the sheets of the bed, and slammed onto the snooze button. The girl turned over and snuggled under her light blue and green Tweety Bird comforter. The lights flicked on in the small, sparsely furnished room and another girl walked in.

"Let's go, Kinara!" the girl said.

"_¿Prima Carolyn, cinco minutos mas por favor?_" Kinara asked.

"No way," Carolyn said. "You're gonna make us late, _¡Se levantas ahora!_"

"Okay, okay," Kinara groaned, pushing the covers back. "I'm up, you happy?"

Carolyn grinned. She had honey brown skin and blue eyes. Her long, thick wavy black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with one strand of hair on either side of her face. She was wearing a tight yellow tank top, stopping about four inches above her belly button showing her flowery design tattoo, and baggy blue capris. Around her neck was her uncle's golden gloves necklace. She left Kinara's room and went downstairs. Kinara rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet. Looking in the mirror on the door, she sighed. Her black and brown hair now stopped at her back. With a yawn, she opened her closet door and looked inside. She pulled out an outfit to wear for the first day of school. Kinara closed her closet, grabbed her towel, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

About ten minutes later, Kinara stepped out of the shower. She looked around her room and sighed. She was, to her utter disappointment, nervous about her first day of school, but thankful that her cousin was there with her. By the time Carolyn come back upstairs, Kinara had changed into a pair of baggy black capris and a black baby-doll tee with gold writing on it that said 'Bow Down Before Royalty'. There was a golden crown above the words.

"Aren't you glad I took you shopping?" Carolyn smiled.

"Yeah," Kinara said, pulling her hair into a ponytail, "estatic."

"Oh, no you don't," Carolyn grabbed Kinara's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. "It's the first day of school. You gotta look good."

"What are you gonna do?" Kinara asked as Carolyn pulled the hair tie out her hair.

"Just trust me," Carolyn said, turning on the curlers. "You'll love it. Now close your eyes."

After finishing Kinara's hair, Carolyn went to work on her make up. Finished with that, Carolyn turned Kinara around to the mirror and told her to open her eyes. Kinara took a deep breath and opened them. Carolyn stood beside her cousin, smiling. Kinara stared at her reflection. Her hair was down and in spiral curls and her makeup consisted of gold eye shadow and black eyeliner. Kinara smiled.

"So…" Carolyn asked, "what d'ya think?"

"I love it!" Kinara shrieked, pulling her cousin into a hug.

"I thought you would," Carolyn smiled. "Now let's go. Viper's gonna drive us."

They grabbed their things and headed out the door, with a nutria-grain bar and a bottle of water in hand.

* * *

*Roosevelt High (7:45am)*

Stanley and Zero were the first to arrive at school that morning. They stood next to the flagpole, in front of the Freshman Building. Each member of D tent arrived one by one. The older boys dispersed once Twitch came. Zero and Twitch walked into the Freshman Building and into the office to get their class schedules. There was a line, but it wasn't too long. In a couple minutes, Twitch was up next.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Brian Poletiek," Twitch said.

"One moment," she said, flipping through a stack of papers. She handed two papers to Twitch and he stared at them.

"This one's your schedule," she pointed to the first sheet. "And this one is your locker number and combination."

The lady pointed to the other sheet and looked at Twitch. He nodded, took the paper, and stepped to the side. He waited while Zero got his things. The two exited the office and headed to their lockers. They had lockers right next to each other; one apart to be exact. While they were comparing their schedules, a girl walked up to the locker in between them and began putting her combination in. Both boys looked at her, then at each other. She was a very pretty, yet familiar looking girl. She pushed her curls back, closed her locker, and walked off.

"Whoa," Twitch muttered. "Was that….?"

"Couldn't be," Zero shook his head. "She'd never look that girly."

"Okay..." Twitch said, turning his attention back to the schedules, "so, it looks like we've got Algebra and History together."

The bell rang when Twitch closed his locker, after testing the combination. Zero and Twitch did their handshake and they both went their separate ways to homeroom. Boy was this going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Hey, hey, hey ppls! I'm back. Thanx for reading now leave a review for me. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know. R&R!!!


	2. Gang Reunions

Chapter 2:

Gang's All Here

Kinara made her way up the flight of stairs and looked around. She looked at her schedule and at her homeroom class number. Looking up at the doors, she began to count. She found the room she'd been searching for and walked up to it. She was about to walk in when…

"Nara?" a voice called.

Kinara turned around to see her best friend, Sweetie from her old gang. Kinara smiled. Sweetie or Sira Greene had cinnamon brown skin and hazel-green eyes. Her long black hair with red streaks was in three cornrows, hanging past her shoulders. She was wearing a camouflage cami and baggy camouflage pants.

"Hey girl!" Kinara smiled, giving Sweetie a hug.

"Girl, you look so cute!" Sweetie said, playing with one of Kinara's curls.

"Those were the ones I was talkin' about," one girl whispered to another. Sweetie turned towards them.

"You got somethin' to say?" Sweetie demanded.

"Um, no Sweetie, sir," the girl stuttered, "I mean ma'am."

"Run," Sweetie said through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes.

The girl grabbed her friend's hand and took off down the hall. Kinara grinned as she watched the girls run. Sweetie smiled. This was one thing that Kinara missed, scaring people.

"You got stuck with Heslep too?" Sweetie asked. Kinara nodded. "She's not too bad. She's really laid back and Boxer could get away with anything."

Kinara smiled and they walked in. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her and she had no idea. She caught some of the whispered comments. Some were compliments that mostly came from boys as well as a few girls. Others were just from haters hating, majority being girls. Kinara followed Sweetie toward the back of the room. She sat down behind a boy who was leaning over, going through his backpack. His curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Sweetie sat in the desk beside Kinara. Ms. Heslep walked in and sat her things on her desk.

"Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Heslep, your homeroom teacher," she said. "Now, sit quietly while I go through role."

All the students looked around, but no one uttered a word.

"Sira Greene?"

"Here."

"Carl Horner?"

"Here."

"Marissa Hunter?"

"Here."

"Kinara Jones?"

"Here," she said.

"Kinara?" Zero whispered, as his eyes grew wide.

"Sean Kingston?"

"Here."

"Martin Lawrence?"

"Here."

"Chris Lewis?"

"Here."

"Ashley Martinez?"

"Here."

"Sarah Nelson?"

"Here."

"Mark Twain?"

"Here."

"Nicholas Tipton?"

"Here."

"Madison Vernandez?"

"Here."

"Hector Zeroni?"

"Here," he said.

"Hector?" Kinara whispered, looking up. Ms. Heslep sat her pen and attendance folder on her desk.

"To start off the day we get announcements on the TV from some of your very own schoolmates," she said.

Just then two girls appeared on the screen, sitting at a desk smiling. They were identical twins. They had brown sugar colored skin, gray eyes, and long black hair. To tell them apart they both had on a necklace with their names on them.

"Hi, I'm Safari."

"And I'm Egypt. And this is…"

"What's The Happs at Roosevelt High!" they said together.

"Welcome back for another year!" Egypt smiled.

"We don't have many announcements today, except that our first football game is this Friday. Come out and support the school," Safari said. "And in addition to that our first dance is in two months: The Homecoming Dance."

"There will be a meeting after school today for anyone who wishes to be on the dance committee," Egypt said.

"Members of the dance committee plan all the dances for the year," Safari said. "And so far they have done a pretty good job."

"Well, that's all we have today. See ya' next time on….." Egypt said.

"What's The Happs at Roosevelt High!" the two girls smiled.

The TV screen went black and everyone turned their attention back to Ms. Heslep.

"You will be coming to homeroom everyday this week, except Friday and after that you just go to your first class of the day and so on. Now, you all know how on the first day of school, teachers would make you sit in alphabetical order and play a name game so everyone could remember each other's names?" Ms. Heslep asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we're not gonna do that," she said. "I never liked those games, so I'm gonna pass out these papers and you can talk or whatever. Is that cool?"

"Sure," everyone mumbled.

Ms. Heslep put a stack of papers on the first desk in each row. When the stack came to Zero, he passed the papers behind him, not bothering to make sure they were in a hand, and they fell to the floor. Both Zero and Kinara went to pick them up.

"_Lo siento_," Kinara said, placing some of the papers onto her desk. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I shoulda made sure you had'em," Zero said.

They both leaned forward to grab the papers that had gone under Sweetie's desk, and bumped heads.

"Ow," they said, rubbing their heads.

"You okay?" Kinara questioned.

"Yeah," Zero said. "You?"

"I'm fine," Kinara replied.

They looked at each other and their eyes widened. The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Sweetie looked from Kinara to Zero. Neither of them spoke. Zero was the first to break the silence.

"Tweety?" he asked.

Kinara didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. She wasn't expecting to see him. Zero pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but she soon relaxed against him and hugged him back. Everyone peered over their desks to look at them.

"I thought you moved," Zero whispered in her ear.

"I did," Tweety bit her lip and nuzzled into Zero's neck. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Zero smirked, tightening the embrace. Sweetie cleared her throat.

"Nara, you're drawing attention to yourself," she whispered, through clenched teeth.

Tweety and Zero pulled away from each other and looked around. Everyone was watching them. They looked at each other and blushed. They got up and slid into their seats.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Ms. Heslep asked.

"We're fine," Tweety replied, her cheeks still slightly pink.

Ms. Heslep grinned and sat at her desk. Tweety shook her head. Zero reached for her schedule and compared it with his own. They had three classes together; Spanish and Algebra on odd days and Child Development on even days. Sweetie smiled at the two.

"You guys make an adorable couple," she said. Zero and Tweety smiled.

"Who do you have for Spanish?" Tweety asked Sweetie.

"Bley," she replied. "You?"

"Same," Zero and Tweety said.

The bell rang for all students to report to their first class. Tweety, Zero, and Sweetie walked to class together. Tweety grinned inwardly. She always wondered what it would be like to go to school with all of D tent. Now she was gonna find out. School may be a lot more exciting than she thought.

* * *

It was lunchtime and anyone in the Freshman Building at this time had A lunch. Tweety and Sweetie followed Zero into the cafeteria. Zero looked around and spotted Twitch and Tinker at a table with Stanley and X-ray. The three went to get their food and Zero led Tweety and Sweetie to the table.

"Hey guys," Zero said, sitting down.

"Hey Zero," they said back.

"Hi guys," Tweety grinned as she and Sweetie sat down.

"Hey, Tweety," X-ray said, glancing at her.

"Hey," Twitch, Tinker, and Stanley said.

"Tweety!" the four teens looked at her.

"Whoa," Twitch and Stanley said.

"Good God, girl," X-ray said. "You look...."

"Cute..? Fine...?" Tweety smiled, pushing back her curls. "Beyond description?"

"You do," Twitch nodded. Tinker elbowed him.

"And then some," X-ray smirked. Tweety grinned.

"Dudes, that's my girl!" Zero said.

"Chill, babe," Tweety said. "You know I've only got eyes for you."

"I thought you moved," Stanley said.

"I did," Tweety said.

"Yeah," X-ray said. "To the neighborhood right behind you and Zero."

Everyone looked at X-ray, then at Tweety. Tweety stared at X-ray.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"That you moved to the neighborhood behind Zero," X-ray repeated.

"How would you know that?" Tweety questioned.

"Boxer told me," X-ray smirked. "That girl is hot!"

"My cousin told **YOU** where we moved but didn't tell **ME**?!" Tweety demanded. X-ray shrugged.

"You didn't know where you moved to?" Sweetie asked.

"I was asleep the whole ride," Tweety said, looking at her plate of nachos.

"She was probably gonna tell you," Sweetie said.

"Yeah, right," Tweety scoffed. "You know her, Sweetie. She was gonna put it off 'til I found out. Trust and believe."

"That does sound like her," Sweetie said.

"She probably didn't count on me finding out so soon, though," Tweety said.

"I know one good thing about yo' cousin," X-ray said. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"What?" Tweety asked.

"She's hot!" X-ray said.

The others laughed and Tweety groaned and rolled her eyes. After about another fifteen minutes, the bell rang for them to go on to class. Next was B lunch and the entire A lunch student body had to clear the cafeteria.

"You know something good does come out of this whole thing," Zero said, as they walked out the cafeteria.

"What?" Tweety asked, looking at him.

"We get to spend more time together," Zero said.

"True that," Tweety grinned.

That was a wonderful bright side to her cousin's impudence. She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cherry chocolate razor. But that still didn't mean her cousin didn't have to explain herself.

* * *

"She's gonna be so pissed at you when she finds out, Boxer," Viper said, as they grabbed their trays and entered the fry line.

Viper or Dawna Brown had long platinum blond hair that she wore in cornrows halfway down her back, and hazel-blue eyes. She was wearing a black wife beater and baggy blue jean shorts. The two walked over to the table that Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag and Squid were sitting at. It was B lunch and Boxer and Viper were talking about the stupidity of Boxer's plans.

"No," Boxer said, as she and Viper sat down amongst the boys. "She won't find out 'cuz nobody's gonna tell her. I'll just text X and tell him to keep his mouth shut."

"Probably too late," Zigzag said.

"Why's that?" Boxer asked, with her Blackberry in hand.

"'Cuz he had A lunch," Magnet said, eating a nacho.

"Ugh!" Boxer groaned, dropping her phone in her lap.

"How 'bout we talk about something else," Viper suggested.

"Fine," Squid said. "You guys goin' to Homecoming?"

"Yeah," the boys said.

"That's two months away!" Viper said.

"So," Squid said. "You said, change topic. You ain't say it had to be in a certain time range."

"You're infuriating," Viper said.

"Only for you," Squid grinned.

Viper rolled her eyes and dipped two fries in ketchup. Boxer grinned and dipped her fries in ketchup. They talked a little about homecoming and who they might go with. The only two who said nothing about a date were Viper and Squid. Boxer smiled.

"So, does that mean you two are goin' together?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" Viper asked.

"'Cuz you're the only two who didn't even come up with someone to go with," Armpit said.

"There are a million girls in this school," Squid said. Viper rolled her eyes.

"And who says I'm even gonna go," Viper said.

"You've got to," Boxer said. "It's a necessity. If people from our crew go then you've gotta-"

Boxer stopped short when her cell phone vibrated. She took her phone out her lap and looked at it. It was her cousin. Her eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

U think u slick? Her text asked.

Wat do ya mean? Boxer replied replied.

Dnt play. Y didn't u tell me?

I didn't thnk it was necessary

Im so gonna get u

"Well, Viper you were right," Boxer said. Viper looked at her questioningly.

"She's pissed," Boxer said.

"Told ya'," Viper replied. Boxer sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think I'm goin' home tonight," she said.

"Wanna come to my house?" Viper asked. Boxer nodded.

"You gotta go home eventually," Squid said.

"Don't think anyone asked you!" Viper snapped.

"Yeah," Squid snapped back. "But I added my two cent anyway!"

"_¡Ay caramba!_" Boxer muttered. "Love in denial."

* * *

Tweety walked into the gym for her last class of the day, Team Sports. Entering the gym, she looked around for a familiar face. She smiled upon seeing D tent, but her smile grew when she saw the boys that they were talking to. Tweety tossed her things onto a bleacher beside her.

"Yo!" she yelled. The boys all turned and looked at her. Tweety broke off into a run.

"Sage!" she screamed. "Butterbean!"

She jumped at them. The two boys caught her and smiled. Putting her down, they shook their heads.

"McNasty!" Sage grinned, pulling Tweety into a hug.

"Nara!" Butterbean yelled, shaking her by the shoulders. Tweety laughed.

Sage, or Samuel Williams was one of the two boys in Tweety's old gang. He had brown sugar skin, hazel eyes, and black hair in cornrows. He had on a red Ed Hardy shirt and baggy black jeans. Butterbean, or Brian Dunwoody was the closest thing to a brother that Tweety had. He had butter brown skin, green eyes, and short curly brown hair. He had on a black Ed hardy shirt and baggy blue red Hardy jeans.

"I've missed you guys!" Tweety smiled.

"You don't know how shocked we were when we heard that our sweet little Nara went to jail," Sage said.

"I go by Tweety now," she smiled.

"Oh, Really?" Butterbean said.

"Yeah," Tweety smiled. "Gotta tat to prove it."

"Let's see it," Sage grinned.

Tweety pushed up her sleeve and revealed her Tweety Bird tattoo. Sage and Butterbean smiled. Tweety grinned. Butterbean ran a thumb across it.

"My baby girl got a tattoo," he said.

"Look like you got some competition, Z," X-ray said. Zero's eyes widened.

"Competion?" Tweety repeated. "No, Butterbean is like my brother. My Z-baby ain't got nothin' to worry about."

Tweety leaned into Zero and smiled. Zero grinned. Butterbean crossed his arms and looked over Zero.

"Z-baby, huh?" he questioned.

"Oh, um, Zero, Butterbean," Tweety said. "Butterbean, this is my boyfriend, Zero."

"Boyfriend?" Sage asked. Tweety nodded.

"Let's get somethin' straight," Butterbean said. "You hurt her, you die."

"Quit playin' BB," Tweety nudged him.

"I ain't playin," Butterbean said, shaking his head. Zero's eyes grew wide and Tweety glanced at him.

"Can you not terrorize my boyfriend?" Tweety demanded.

"Girl, relax," Sage said, "besides ain't he supposed to be a big bad boy. Wasn't he in that camp with you?"

"That don't mean nothin'," she said, pulling Zero to her.

"Dress out!" a coach yelled.

All the teens headed to their respective locker rooms to change. After changing, Tweety walked into the gym and over to the others. Sage and Butterbean looked at her. She looked back at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Girl, what the hell do you have on?" Butterbean demanded.

"Uh, clothes," Tweety relied looking down at herself.

She had on a white tank top and red cheerleader shorts. Zero stared at her. Tweety looked at him and grinned. She pointed at Zero.

"Zero seems to like it," she said.

"Of course he does," Sage said.

"You know what I haven't done in a long time," Tweety said, turning to Zero.

"What?" Zero questioned.

Tweety pulled Zero to her and kissed him. Zero was a little nervous about kissing her in front of her brotherly figures and former gang members, but after a few seconds he relaxed and kissed her back. Tweety slowly pulled back and grinned.

"God, I really did missed you," she said. Zero grinned.

"Don't ever kiss him in front of me again!" Butterbean yelled.

"Whatever," Tweety rolled her eyes. She winked at Zero and walked over to the volleyball courts. D-tent, Sage, and Butterbean watched her. Butterbean shook his head.

"That girl is gonna drive me crazy," he said.

"Who you tellin'?" X-ray shook his head.

"At least the gang's back together," Sage replied.

"True that," Butterbean said.

* * *

I don't really like that ending. Oh well, it's done. R&R mii peepz!!!!


	3. News Of A Lifetime

Chapter 3:

News of a Lifetime

"Okay," Boxer said, walking into the house. "It's 6 o'clock so Nara should be in her room with the door-"

A lamp came on and Boxer turned. Tweety leaned forward in the chair she was sitting in. Boxer gave a sheepish smile. Tweety rested her elbows on her thighs.

"Hey, cuz," she said.

"How long did you think you could keep this from me?" Tweety asked.

"At least a couple more days," Boxer replied, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Why?" Tweety questioned.

"You were so focused on your music," Boxer said. "Me and Mom didn't wanna take away from that focus."

"What does Aunt Marisol have to do with this?" Tweety asked, sitting back.

"She found your demo CD," Boxer replied.

"I only have one song on that CD!" Tweety said, holding up a finger.

"Yeah, but you're good," Boxer said.

"Have you seen the songs that I've written since I moved?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah," Boxer said. "Sure they're sad and depressin', but music is second nature to you."

Tweety looked at the floor and sighed. She knew the words her cousin spoke were true. Music was her life.

"I don't wanna do somethin' that will separate us again," she said. "Besides, Mr. Demagio hasn't called since my demo recording."

Tweety sighed and looked at the floor. Boxer opened her mouth to speak and Tweety's phone started to ring. Tweety looked down at her phone. It was Mr. Demagio. Tweety stared at her phone, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Boxer gave her a look.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"It's Mr. Demagio," Tweety replied.

"Girl, answer the phone!" Boxer exclaimed. Tweety brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Tweety answered.

"Kinara," a man said.

"Yes," Tweety replied.

"Hey, it's uh, Robert Demagio," he said. "I'm calling about your demo."

"Yeah," Tweety bit her lip.

"Well, I let a few of my close friends listen to it," Mr. Demagio continued, "and they think you've got something."

"Really?" Tweety smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "and I wanna sign you."

"What?" Tweety screamed.

"You're gettin' a record deal, Princess," Mr. Demagio said, grinning on the other side of the phone.

"_Ay, Dios mio_!" Tweety screamed. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you," Mr. Demagio replied. "I'll give you a call later to tell you when to come to the studio."

"Okay," Tweety grinned.

"Alright," Mr. Demagio said.

"Bye," Tweety hung up her phone. "Ahhhhh!"

"What you screamin' for?" Boxer questioned.

"I'm gettin' a record deal!" Tweety exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Boxer asked.

"Yeah," Tweety smiled. Her smile slowly began to fade. "But…"

"But what?" Boxer inquired.

"What about Zero?" Tweety said.

Boxer looked at Tweety, but didn't give a response. She shrugged as Tweety ran a hand through her hair. Boxer stood and sat next to Tweety. Tweety stared at the floor with her hands in her lap.

"Tweety Bird, do you want this?" Boxer asked her.

"Yes," Tweety replied.

"Then you've gotta go for it," Boxer said.

"I hope I'm making the right choice," Tweety shook her head.

* * *

"And I thought the first week was hell," Tweety groaned, leaning on her locker.

"It wasn't that bad," Sweetie grinned, running her fingers through Tweety's hair.

"Yeah right," Tweety mumbled, pulling her ponytail out of Sweetie's reach. Sweetie glanced up.

"Here comes your boo," she said.

Tweety looked up to see Zero coming her way. When he was close enough, he pulled her into a hug. Tweety placed a full kiss on his lips and Sweetie smiled.

"Oh, so cute," she said. Tweety rolled her eyes.

"What's our first class today?" Zero asked.

"Child Development," Tweety replied. Zero nodded.

"Did you hear the news, Z?" Sweetie asked.

"What news?" he asked.

"Your girl's gettin' a record deal," Sweetie replied. Zero looked at Tweety. She smiled shyly.

"Uh, yeah," Tweety chuckled. "I was gonna tell you about that, but I haven't exactly decided yet."

"Haven't decided?" Sweetie repeated. "But you said-"

"Shut up," Tweety hissed.

"My bad," Sweeetie replied.

Sweetie picked up her bag and walked down the hall. Tweety sighed and banged her head back on her locker. Zero looked at her and she lifted her head.

"What?" Tweety questioned.

"If you sign," he said, "won't you be gone all the time."

"Yeah," she bit her lip and nodded.

"But I don't want you to leave," he said.

"Me either," she replied.

"Then don't sign," he said.

Tweety stared at Zero, but didn't say anything. She watched as his eyes shifted over her face. The first bell rang and Tweety grabbed her bag from the floor, slung it over her shoulder, and headed down the hall. Zero sighed and followed after her.

* * *

Tweety walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for the grill line. Walking out of the line with a tray of hot wings and fries in hand, Tweety headed to her normal table. A few feet away from the table a black girl rammed her shoulder into Tweety's. As a result, Tweety's food went flying to the floor. Everyone in the cafeteria looked up.

"Damn it!" Tweety screamed.

"Is there a problem?" the girl turned and asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem," Tweety replied, turning to face her. "You knocked down my damn food!"

"Why don't you-" the girl looked at Tweety. "Oh, shit, you're in Boxer's gang!"

"Damn, right," Tweety growled, clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

"I'll go buy you another wing basket," she said.

"Yeah, you do that," Tweety nodded.

The girl turned and ran to the line. Tweety looked around the cafeteria and everyone turned their attention back to their tables. Tweety went to her table and sat down between Zero and Sweeetie. Everyone at the table stared at her.

"You okay?" X-ray asked. Tweety nodded.

"That girl was scared shit-less!" Sweetie smiled.

"I didn't know you had it in you,"X-ray grinned.

"Ya know she's sixteen, right?" Sweetie said.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Twitch said, shaking his head. Tinker nodded in agreement.

"Here you go."

Tweety turned to see the girl from earlier. She had smooth brown skin, green eyes with gray specks in them, and long black and pink hair to her back. Tweety grabbed the wing basket from the girls hands as she glanced over her clothes. The girl had on a red tank top with white and gold splatter paint designs and a pair of white skinnies. On her feet she wore a pair of gold script high top Baby Phat shoes.

"I got you a soda too," the girl said, handing Tweety a sprite.

"Thanks," Tweety replied. "What's your name?"

"Charmenique," the girl said.

"I'll see you around," Tweety told her.

"Y-you're not mad?" Charmenique questioned.

"I've got other things to worry about," Tweety said. and turned towards the table.

Charmenique turned and walked away as Tweety began to eat. Sweetie laughed as she continued to joke about Charmenique's look of complete fear. Tweety grinned. It felt good to see the fear she could put into people. It had been a long time. As she pushed the empty tray away from her, Tweety's cell phone began to vibrate. She pulled it from her pocket and saw that she was getting a call...from Mr. Demagio! Her eyes widened as she stared at the phone.

"What's wrong with you?" Zero asked, glancing down at the phone.

"Nothin'," Tweety said, standing from the table. "I've gotta take this."

Everyone watched as Tweety walked out the cafeteria with her phone to her ear. _What's goin' on with her_? Zero thought. He stood and headed towards the door.

"Okay," Tweety said into the phone. "I'll be there as soon as school is out. Okay...Bye."

Tweety closed her phone and turned to be face to face with Zero. She screamed and jumped back. Zero grabbed her waist to steady her.

"God, you scared me," Tweety said.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"Nobody," she lied.

"Nobody who?" Zero questioned.

"Just nobody," she said.

"Babe, I saw the name on the phone," he told her.

"Then why'd you even ask?" Tweety questioned.

"To see if you would tell me," he replied. Tweety shook her head. "Well, what'd Demagio want?"

"He wanted me to look over the contract," she said.

"Are you gonna sign?" Zero inquired.

"I don't know," Tweety shrugged.

"Are you gonna tell me when you decide?" Zero asked. Tweety nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise," she nodded. "Now let's go back inside."

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Tweety rushed out of class. She wished she could drive. Tweety even considered getting a ride from X-ray, but she valued her life too much. She walked out the building and spotted Charmenique heading for the student parking lot.

"Yo, Charmenique!" Tweety called. Charmenique turned.

"Yeah," she answered.

"You got a car, right?" Tweety asked.

"Uh, yeah," Charmenique said, glancing down at the keys in her hand.

"Can I get a ride somewhere?" Tweety inquired.

"I guess," Charmenique replied.

"Thank you," Tweety said as she followed after Charmenique.

Tweety followed Charmenique through the parking lot and up to a silver Lexus. Charmenique unlocked the doors and they climbed in. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, where to?" Charmenique asked.

"Do you know where Musical Soul Records is?" Tweety questioned.

"Yeah," Charmenique nodded.

"That's where we're headed," Tweety replied.

"What's there for ya?" Charmenique inquired, stopping at a red light.

"A record deal," Tweety said.

"A record deal!" Charmenique repeated. "Ya don't seem too excited."

"I am excited!" Tweety said when the light changed. "I'm not too sure I'm gonna sign."

"Why not?" Charmenique questioned, turning a corner.

"Boyfriend," Tweety replied.

"Oh," Charmenique nodded. "You should go for it."

"Ya think so?" Tweety asked as they pulled up to the studio. Charmenique nodded.

"Lord knows I would," she said. "Music's my everything."

Tweety looked at Charmenique for a second. She unbuckled her seat belt, got out the car, and went inside. About five minutes later, Tweety exited the building and wordlessly got into the car. Closing the door, Tweety dropped a stack of papers into Charmenique's lap. Charmenique looked down at the papers and then over at Tweety who was stuffing her own stack into her backpack. Tweety looked up at her and smiled. Charmenique smiled back as she put the car in reverse.

* * *

Yay, they've become friends. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I had a bit of writers block. Well, here you go. Don't forget to R&R. All suggestions are welcome.


	4. Just Trust Me

Chapter 4:

Just Trust Me

"Whose ready to have a baby?" the child development teacher, Ms. Wiltshire asked. Everyone stared at her as if she were insane. What the hell kinda question is that?

"Excuse me!" a girl yelled. "I ain't tryna have no baby!"

"Oh, no," Ms. Wiltshire said with a laugh. "It's not a real baby. It's a doll."

Everyone watched Ms. Wiltshire walk over to the right side of the room and open a drawer. Inside was a row of baby dolls. She picked one up and walked to the front of the room.

"This is a baby simulator," she explained, "and your first project. Everyone is going to pair up and for a full week, you're going to be parents. Pick a partner, choose names for both a boy and a girl, and I will assign you your baby, along with your other supplies."

The room filled with voices as everyone began to talk about partners and baby names. Tweety and Zero looked at each other and smiled.

"Partner?" she asked.

"Partner," Zero nodded. Tweety pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Okay, now we need names," she said. "I think I like Tamirra for a girl."

"That's cool," Zero replied as Tweety wrote the name down. "And for a boy?"

"How about Amir?" Tweety asked.

"Does that mean somethin'?" Zero questioned.

"Prince," she replied with a nod.

"I like it," Zero nodded.

"Good," Tweety said, standing up. "Let's go."

Tweety and Zero walked over to Ms. Wiltshire. She looked up and smiled. Everyone seemed to know that they were a couple. She went over to the drawer and picked up a baby dressed in pink.

"I knew you two would be partners," she said with a smile. "So, what are we naming your baby girl?"

"Tamirra Aria Zeroni," Tweety grinned.

"Can you spell the first and middle names, please?" Ms. Wiltshire said, her pen poised above the birth certificate.

"T-A-M-I-R-R-A," Tweety watched her write. "A-R-I-A"

"Alright," Ms. Wiltshire said, handing Zero the piece of paper and gather the supplies.

Tweety and Zero both received a sensory watch, which was needed to do anything for the baby. They were also given a diaper bag with baby essentials, a car seat, baby carrier, and a stroller. After each group received what was needed, Ms. Wiltshire went over a few more things about the project. Everyone was to record their experiences with the baby in a journal. Everything needed to be documented with a date and time. At that moment, the bell rang. All the students stood, making ready to leave the room.

"All babies will be activated at six o'clock!" Ms. Wiltshire called as the teens walked out.

Zero and Tweety headed down to their lockers. Laying the baby into the car seat, Tweety opened her locker and swapped her books. She closed her locker just as Zero was opening his. He swapped his books and closed the locker door.

"Are we going to your house or my house with the baby first?" Zero asked, grabbing the seat.

"Mine," Tweety replied.

"Want me to take her?" Zero questioned.

"No," Tweety said, taking the seat from him. "I'll take her."

"Okay," Zero replied, heading down the hall in the direction of his class. Tweety waved and headed down the opposite hall to her own class.

* * *

Zero was leaning on his locker waiting for Tweety. He looked to his left and spotted Tweety coming his way. She sat the car seat on the floor and sighed.

"Wow, she's heavy," Tweety said as Zero grabbed the seat.

"Want me to call my mom?" Zero asked as they walked outside.

"No," Tweety shook her head, catching sight of Charmenique. "I know who can give us a ride."

Tweety rushed after Charmenique with Zero following behind her.

"Hey, Char!" Tweety called. Charmenique turned around to face Tweety.

"Hey, Tweet," she smiled, walking over to Tweety. "Did you sign?"

"Not yet," Tweety shook her head. "But, um, can you give us a ride to my house?"

"Baby project," Charmenique grinned, eyeing the car seat. "Sure, no problem."

The three headed down to the student parking lot to Charmenique's car. She helped them settle the seat inside and everyone got in. It was awkwardly silent as Charmenique pulled out of the parking lot, so Tweety thought some introductions were needed.

"Charmenique, Zero," she said. "Zero, Charmenique."

"Boyfriend?" Charmenique questioned. Tweety nodded. "He's a cutie."

"I know right," Tweety grinned, turning on the radio. Zero smiled.

"What made you two sign up for this class?" Charmenique asked.

"My cousin told me it was an easy 'A'," Tweety replied.

"X-ray signed me up as a joke," Zero muttered.

The girls laughed as Charmenique pulled into Tweety's subdivision. After a few twists and turns, Charmenique pulled up to Tweety's house. The doors opened and Tweety and Zero unloaded their belongings.

"Thanks for the ride," Tweety said as she and Zero closed the doors.

"No problem," Charmenique said. "Text me later."

Tweety nodded. Charmenique waved, turned her car around, and drove off. Tweety pulled out her keys and went to unlock her door with Zero following behind. The two walked in and Tweety closed and locked the door behind her.

"Where's Boxer?" Zero asked, taking the seat on the couch.

"She's never home," Tweety shrugged, dropping the diaper bag. "Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Both," Zero replied, sitting on the couch.

Tweety nodded and went into the kitchen to grab some drinks and snacks. She came back with a pack of cookies, a bag of chips, and two mini-bottles of orange Fanta. She sat down beside Zero and turned on the TV. They had a good long while before the baby activated, so there was an abundance of free time.

"You ready for this, Mama?" Zero grinned.

"Of course, Daddy," Tweety smirked.

Zero didn't know why, but he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. _How can a simple word make you feel like that?_ Zero thought. Tweety grabbed the remote and changed it to MTV. Of course she'd wanna watch something about music. Chips and cookies were opened and drink bottles were half empty, basically forgotten. Ciara's _Ride_ video appeared on screen.

"I love this song!" Tweety said. She looked back at Zero. "Wanna see somethin'?"

Zero shrugged. Tweety stood up and began to work Zero with a little lap dance. After she performed a few dance moves in front of him, she sat down on his lap facing the TV, and began to grind her hips against him. Zero liked this. He really liked it. In fact, it turned him on. Tweety stopped and turned in his lap, straddling him. She smiled and Zero stared at her. Her smile fell.

"What?" she asked.

Zero pulled Tweety to him and kissed her. Tweety closed her eyes and kissed him back. She opened slightly and Zero's tongue found its way into her mouth. When their tongues tapped against one another, Tweety wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Zero pulled back slightly and laid Tweety back on the couch, with her head resting on the armrest. He closed the distance between them and they fell back into their make-out session. Tweety moaned softly when Zero sucked on her tongue. She pulled back and stared up at him. The two were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Tweety licked her slightly swollen lips, while Zero's eyes shifted over her face. Neither of them spoke until…

"Waaah!"

"Aw, hell!" Tweety groaned, slipping from under Zero.

Tweety placed her sensory watch on the baby's chest and there was a beep. She picked the baby up as it continued to cry.

"Hand me the bottle," she requested with her hand out.

Zero grabbed the bottle from the bag and handed it the Tweety. Tweety placed the bottle to "Tamirra's" mouth and she stopped crying instantly. Her cries were replaced with the sounds of feeding. Tweety looked at Zero.

"Mama's quick on her feet," he smirked.

"Daddy ain't so bad himself," Tweety grinned.

_There goes that tingly feeling again._ Zero thought. Tweety sat the bottle down and burped "Tamirra". After her feeding, Tweety placed "Tamirra" back into her seat and brought it to her room. Zero followed behind with the bottle and diaper bag in hand. Upon entering her room, Zero put the diaper bag on the floor and the bottle on the dresser. Tweety had placed the car seat on her bed.

"Do you think your aunt would mind if I stayed the night?" Zero asked.

"Please, my aunt loves you," Tweety said. "Of course she wouldn't mind."

"Okay, I'll be back," Zero said, stepping out into the hall with his phone in hand.

Tweety reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her contract. She tossed it on her desk and Zero walked back in. Tweety looked up at him and he stared at the papers on her desk.

"What's that?" Zero asked.

"The contract," Tweety replied.

"You signed?" Zero questioned.

"No, I'm reading over it!" Tweety said.

"Waaah!" "Tamirra" cried.

Tweety sighed and went over to her bed. Placing her sensor on the baby's chest, Tweety picked "Tamirra" up and began to rock her. "Tamirra" cooed and began to snore softly. Tweety laid her back into her seat. Tweety turned toward Zero.

"You need clothes," she said.

"Boxer's bringin' them when X-ray drops her off," Zero said. "And don't try to change the subject."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Tweety demanded, crossing her arms.

"I am happy for you," Zero said, taking a step closer. "I just don't wanna lose you."

"You won't lose me," she said, shaking her head.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, staring at her. Tweety wrapped her arms around Zero and pulled him into a hug.

"You've just gotta trust me," she said.

Zero sighed. At that moment, a bag flew into Tweety's room and landed on the floor. Tweety and Zero looked at the floor, then up at the door. Boxer appeared and looked at the two.

"Did I ruin your moment?" she questioned with a grin.

"Get out!" Tweety said as the door closed.

* * *

"Waaah!" "Tamirra" cried.

"Damn!" Tweety yelled, glancing at the clock. "It's four-thirty."

"I've got her," Zero said, turning on the lamp and getting out the bed.

Zero placed his sensor on "Tamirra's" chest and picked her up. He grabbed a diaper and changed her. Once the new diaper was on, "Tamirra's" cries ceased. Zero placed her back into the seat and slid back into bed beside Tweety, turning off the lamp as he went. Tweety rolled over and placed a kiss on Zero's lips.

"Thank you, Daddy," she yawned, scooting closer to Zero.

Zero grinned and wrapped his arms around Tweety. Pulling her closer, the two fell back into a peaceful slumber. Tweety sighed contently. She felt so safe and warm in Zero's arms. The next hour felt like a mere thirty minutes as "Tamirra" began to cry again. Tweety screamed and threw the covers back.

"_Ay dios mio_!" she yelled, getting out the bed. "I'm up. I'm up!"

Zero turned on the lamp and the two tended to the baby. Tweety groaned and laid back on the bed. Zero stared down at her. She looked really sexy laid out in a thin tank top and a pair of shorts. Tweety looked up at him. She grinned.

"See somethin' you like?" she asked. Zero smirked and nodded. "And what do you plan to do about it?"

Zero climbed on top of Tweety and leaned down toward her, stopping mere inches from her lips. Tweety looked at him and glanced down at his lips. Zero closed the distance between them and his lips captured hers. Tweety moaned as Zero's tongue probed its way into her mouth. Zero's hands rested on her stomach underneath her shirt and she shifted beneath him as her stomach knotted up in anticipation. He pushed the shirt up over her stomach and let the material bunch up underneath her breasts. He moved from her lips and down to her neck, and began to kiss and suck on it. Tweety gasped when he sucked on her pulse. Her eyes fluttered closed, she licked her lips, and she moaned. Tweety never knew her neck was so sensitive. Zero was just about to remove her shirt completely when there was a knock on the door. Tweety pushed Zero off her and fixed her shirt before the door opened. Her aunt poked her head in.

"Just wanted to make sure you two were awake before I left," Aunt Marisol said.

"Well, we are," Tweety smiled.

"Yeah," Aunt Marisol nodded. "Well, I'm leaving."

"Bye," Tweety smiled.

Zero waved. Aunt Marisol smiled and closed the door. Tweety pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Zero. He grinned and gave her a full kiss on the lips. Tweety shook her head and got of the bed. About thirty minutes later, they were both dressed and ready as well as the baby. Tweety packed s few things into Zero's overnight bag. She strapped the baby carrier onto her chest and Zero placed "Tamirra" inside. Zero grabbed the diaper bag and they went into the living room to wait for the bus.

* * *

"You ready for the Spanish quiz today?" Sweetie asked.

"Quiz?" Tweety repeated.

"Yeah," Sweety nodded.

"Aw, hell," Tweety groaned.

"Watch your mouth, girl," Butterbean said. Tweety rolled her eyes and looked up to see Zero.

"Tweet, we've got a-" Zero began.

"Quiz in Spanish," Tweety finished. "I know."

"Boxer said you might need this," Butterbean said, handing the stroller to Tweety.

"Oh my god!" Tweety exclaimed, taking the stroller from her "big brother". "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Butterbean grinned, placing a kiss to Tweety's forehead. "I'll see ya."

Butterbean walked down the hall. Zero took the stroller and opened it up. Tweety pulled "Tamirra" out of the carrier and buckled her into the stroller. Sweetie helped Tweety out of the carrier as the first bell rang and Zero pushed the stroller down the hall as the three walked to class. Tweety prayed that she could get through the quiz with the baby there. Zero offered to taked "Tamirra" while Tweety took the quiz, but Tweety declined. She couldn'tet him risk failing, especially since she had an advantage over a good amount of the class. Walking into the class, they headed to their seats. Tweety took the stroller and scooted it closer to her desk. She sighed and hoped that "Tamirra" wouldn't cry.

* * *

"Aww, she looks just like you," Charmenique smiled, sitting down at Tweety's lunch table.

"Shut up," Tweety laughed.

"Did you sign?" Charmenique asked.

"No, my aunt did, but I've got to," Tweety replied as Zero and X-ray sat at the table. Charmenique stood from the table.

"Let mwe know when you do," she said. "I'll send it in for you."

Tweety nodded and Charmenique walked off. "Tamirra" began to cry and Tweety pulled out the bottle to feed her. Zero watched her as she fed the baby.

"What was that about?" he asked, nodding toward Charmenique.

"She wants me to sign," Tweety replied, putting the bottle away.

Zero stared at her as she burped the baby. He shook his head slowly. Tweety sighed as she placed "Tamirra" in the stroller.

"Z, please," she said.

"What's goin' on?" X-ray asked, eating a fry.

"He diesn't want me to sign for this record deal," Tweety sighed.

"Demagio gave you a record deal?" X-ray questioned. Tweety nodded. "Girl, you better sign!"

It seemed like everyone wanted her to sign and do it big, except Zero. He was so worried about losing her. Tweety sighed, laid her elbows on the table, and grabbed the sides of her head. With a groan, she banged her head on the table. Zero and X-ray looked at her.

"Look what you did, bruh," X-ray said. Zero glowered at him.

"Shut up," he muttered, looking back at Tweety.

* * *

"Here," Tweety said, handing Charmenique her contract.

"You signed!" Charmenique smiled. Tweety nodded. "Yes!"

Charmenique pumped her fist into the air. Tweety gave a small smile as she leaned on her locker. Charmenique placed Tweety's contract inside her bag. Tweety bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair. It was the end of the day and Tweety had texted Charmenique to meet her as soon as the bell rang.

"What's wrong?" Charmenique asked. Tweety looked up at her. "Zero doesn't know, does he?"

"No," Tweety shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Charmenique whispered as Zero came down the hall with the stroller and the diaper bag. "Do you two-I mean, three need a ride?"

"No," Zero replied, shaking his head. "My mom's comin'."

"Okay," she nodded. "And Tweet, everything's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?" Tweety asked.

"Just trust me," Charmenique said and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

I know it's been a while since I've updated. I was without internet for some time. Well, here you go. Don't forget to R&R. All suggestions are welcome.


	5. Lil' Miss Swaggar & No One

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs _Lil' Miss Swaggar _or _No One_. They belong to Cymphonique and Alicia Keys.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Lil' Miss Swaggar & No One

The week with the baby had finally ended and all grades and scores for the project had been recorded and finalized. Ms. Wiltshire had a huge smile on her face as she stood in front of the class. Tweety didn't really pay her any mind. She had her song notebook on her desk and was writing her latest song in it.

"Everyone did a wonderful job on this project," Ms. Wiltshire said, "but only one group scored a hundred."

Everyone in the class began to speak at once, except for Zero and Tweety. Ms. Wiltshire held up her hand and the class fell silent.

"And that group is Hector Zeroni and Kinara Jones," she said.

"What?" Tweety questioned, looking up from her notebook.

"Everything was split perfectly between the two of you," Ms. Wiltshire smiled. "How'd you two do it? This baby normally tears relationships apart."

Tweety and Zero looked at each other and shrugged. If it were possible, Ms. Wiltshire smiled even wider.

"Can anything pull you two apart?" she questioned.

"I can think of one thing," Tweety muttered through her teeth as she smiled at Ms. Wiltshire. Ms. Wiltshire continued to gush over the two. Tweety went back to writing her song. All this was getting annoying.

* * *

"Yo, Tweet!" Charmenique called.

"Yo!" Tweety turned at the cafeteria doors.

"Demagio wants us at the studio at four," Charmenique said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Alright," Tweety nodded.

"But I've got a dentist appointment at two, so I can't give you a ride," Charmenique explained.

"That's okay," Tweety replied, glancing at X-ray. "I can get a ride."

"Alright, cool," Charmenique said, heading toward the other side of the cafeteria.

Tweety turned towards the table and saw X-ray there alone. She hurried over to the table. Plopping into a seat, she smiled at X-ray. She needed to talk to him before Zero got over there.

"Hey, X," Tweety said. X-ray looked at her.

"'Sup?" he replied.

"Nothin' much," Tweety answered. "Hey, can you give me a ride somewhere after school?"

"Depends," he said as Tinker, Twitch, and Zero made their way to the table. "Where ya' goin'?"

"I'll text you," Tweety replied as Zero sat down. Tweety grabbed three fries from Zero's tray. "Hey, love."

"I'm hungry too," he said.

"I know," she grinned. "I think I want a sub sandwich."

Tweety stood and headed to the line. The others watched her get her food. It was becoming a lot easier to act like nothing was going on. Sitting at the table with her sandwich, Tweety pulled out her phone and texted X-ray. X-ray looked down at his phone, and then up at Tweety. He nodded. Tweety picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

* * *

"Tweety!"

Tweety stopped mid-step at X-ray's car. _Please tell me that's not who I think it is_. She thought. X-ray unlocked his car and pointed behind her.

"There go yo' boy," X-ray said, getting into his car.

Tweety turned to see Zero standing with Stanley and Twitch. She stared at him and X-ray started his car. Tweety turned and got into the car.

"Let's go," she said, closing the door. X-ray pulled out of the parking lot and drove past Zero, Stanley, and Twitch.

"What is she doing?" Zero questioned. The boys beside him shrugged.

* * *

"How are you ladies today?" Mr. Demagio asked.

"Good," Tweety said.

"Awesome!" Charmenique smiled.

"Wonderful," he smiled back. "Kinara-"

"Tweety," she said.

"What?" he questioned.

"I wanna go by Tweety," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Well, Tweety, I'm going to need you to record two songs for me."

"Two?" Tweety repeated.

"Yeah," he said. "The At Da Club one and whatever else you want."

"Okay," Tweety nodded.

"But Charmenique can record right now," Mr. Demagio said.

"Can I have her help?" Charmenique asked, pointing at Tweety.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay," Charmenique replied, handing Mr. Demagio her CD. "C'mon."

Tweety followed Charmenique into the booth. Charmenique placed her notebook on the music stand and opened it to her song. Tweety looked down at it and noticed that her name was marked in some areas. Mr. Demagio looked at them and they nodded. He mashed play on the CD and hit record. The music started and the girls bobbed their heads, and started to sing. Mr. Demagio nodded along with the music. **(A/N: anything in parentheses is Tweety singing)**

"_Break it down (Break it down)_

_Wait a minute…  
Check the charts (Ch-check the charts)_

_I'm winnin'!  
See me on TV, watch me on movies,  
Ya girl, Austin Powers,  
Cuz my swaggar so groovy._

_(Swa-Swaggar so groovy)  
Wait a minute, Wait a minute...  
Break it down (Hahahahaha)  
Hahaha, Peace!"_

Mr. Demagio stopped the track as the girls began to talk to one another excitedly. He grinned as the girls walked out. Tweety and Charmenique were still talking to one another at a mile a minute when Mr. Demagio stood up.

"That was so cool!" Charmenique laughed as she and Tweety did their handshake.

"That was great, girls!" he said with a smile. "Ready, Tweety?"

"Yeah," Tweety nodded. Tweety walked over to her bag and grabbed her CD and song notebook.

Handing the track to Mr. Demagio, Tweety walked into the booth with her notebook in hand. She opened her notebook to the respectable page and placed it on the music stand. Putting her headphones on, she nodded as Charmenique took a seat next to Mr. Demagio. He pushed a few buttons and the music started.

(Verse 1)

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
_

(Pre-chorus)_  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright  
_

(Chorus)_  
_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
_

(Verse 2)_  
_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
_

(Pre-chorus)

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright  
_

(Chorus)_  
_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
_

(Verse 3)

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

Oh oh oh oh ohhh

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh) Ohhh(2x's)  
_  
The music faded out and Tweety looked at them. Charmenique and Mr. Demagio looked at each other, and then back at Tweety. Mr. Demagio mashed a button.

"Wow," Charmenique said, "that was amazing!"

"Really?" Tweety asked.

"Definitely," Charmenique nodded.

"Speechless," Mr. Demagio said.

Tweety blushed slightly and smiled as she prepared herself for her next song. She was perfectly alright with re-recording her first song since she did some editing on it.


End file.
